regencylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Generic Side Plot Epilogues
The following epilogues emerge out of prior or failed relationships with suitors. The protagonist may be in a position of being an old maid, or married to Mr Digby. Mr Ashcroft Refuse to associate with Richard Ashcroft and be distant with Ellie Mr Ashcroft never initiates contact with you again. You eventually discover the fate of Miss Eleanor Ashcroft, which is a sorrowful one indeed. Devoid of a woman’s guidance, Miss Ashcroft remains withdrawn, and spends many years confined to the halls of Thornleigh. When she is moved to live with relatives a milder climate, you never hear of her again. Refuse to associate with Richard Ashcroft and be close with Ellie Mr Ashcroft never initiates contact with you again. Due to his charming and pleasant disposition, Darlington eventually warms to his younger brother, Mr Richard Ashcroft. After all, the times are indeed changing, and Mr Richard wins the heart of one too many respectable lady for the town to maintain its prejudice. You also discover that Miss Eleanor Ashcroft blossoms into a confident young lady, and, later, a loyal wife and mother of four. Reject Mr Ashcroft's proposal and remain on good terms with him Mr Ashcroft never initiates contact with you again. On the few occasions when you meet Mr Ashcroft in public, you both exchange civil words and warily acknowledge each other’s presence. You eventually discover that Mr Richard Ashcroft joins the Army, in which he has a successful career. Years later, when your mother passes away, you are surprised to receive a card of condolence from Mr Ashcroft. Reject Mr Ashcroft's proposal and be close with Ellie Mr Ashcroft never initiates contact with you again. On the few occasions when you meet Mr Ashcroft in public, you both pretend to be unaware of each other’s presence. You eventually discover that Mr Richard Ashcroft joins the Army, in which he has a successful career. A few years later, you hear again from Miss Ashcroft, who has blossomed into a lovely young woman. You re-establish a correspondence with her and are invited to her wedding, where you see her as a beautiful and joyful bride. Mr Curtis Reject Mr Curtis early After your brief acquaintance with Mr Curtis, you do not hear from him again. You eventually learn from Mary that he was the mysterious proprietor of Lampton Hall, which, after the initial onslaught of criticism, later becomes the exemplar of working-class boarding schools around the country. A few years later, Mr Curtis leaves Hertfordshire and moves back to his family estate in Yorkshire. Mr and Mrs Worthington often visit their old friend, and they confirm that Mr Curtis remains unmarried. Repulse Mr Curtis by your remarks about Olivia After your remark about the former Miss Olivia Archarya, you do not hear from Mr Curtis again. A few years later, Mr Curtis leaves Hertfordshire and moves back to Penridge and Yorkshire. Mr and Mrs Worthington often visit their old friend, and they confirm that Mr Curtis remains unmarried. Do not pursue Mr Curtis at your mother's advice After deciding not to seek out Mr Curtis upon your mother’s advice and insistence, you do not hear from the gentleman again. A few years later, Mr Curtis leaves Hertfordshire and moves back to Penridge and Yorkshire. Mr and Mrs Worthington often visit their old friend, and they confirm that Mr Curtis remains unmarried. Mr Graham Reject Mr Graham, who accepts the inheritance Several years after Mr Graham has left Darlington to take on his inherited lands, you discover he has met and married a kind lady with humble roots. On one occasion, the Earlwoods, who have remained on good terms with Mr Graham, tells you about the sizable portrait of his new wife that now hangs as the centerpiece in his house. Reject Mr Graham, who declines the inheritance Several years after Mr Graham has left Darlington to continue his duties in the army, you hear about his accomplishments and numerous promotions. The Earlwoods, who have remained on good terms with Mr Graham, are very pleased when news arrives of him being the one of the youngest men to become Colonel. Category:Epilogues